metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ed Lee
Welcome to Wikitroid! Ed Lee, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 00:53, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Images Warning Hello Ed Lee and welcome to Wikitroid. This message is in regards to an image you recently uploaded to Wikitroid, File:Metroidothermjapanese.png. While we welcome images here at Wikitroid, we have certain rules and requirements that apply to images. In your case, you failed to add a licensing tag to the image you uploaded. We require that all images uploaded to Wikitroid bear a licensing tag that (correctly) indicates their copyright status. Selecting one is actually a simple process, and is done using the Licensing dropdown selection box on the upload form. Please take a look at our Images Policy - which contains information about which licensing tag you should select - before uploading any more images to Wikitroid. Also, please note that while I have fixed the image mentioned earlier for you, in the future, images that you fail to (correctly) tag may be deleted without warning. If you have any questions, please ask me on my talk page, or connect to our IRC chat channel. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 00:53, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello Ed Lee and welcome to Wikitroid. This message is in regards to an image you recently uploaded to Wikitroid, :File:Hihot5-img600x450-1283692581l8p9sw77190.jpg. While we welcome images here at Wikitroid, we have certain rules and requirements that apply to images. In your case, you failed to add a licensing tag to the image you uploaded. We require that all images uploaded to Wikitroid bear a licensing tag that (correctly) indicates their copyright status. Selecting one is actually a simple process, and is done using the Licensing dropdown selection box on the upload form. Please take a look at our Images Policy - which contains information about which licensing tag you should select - before uploading any more images to Wikitroid. Also, please note that while I have fixed the image mentioned earlier for you, in the future, images that you fail to (correctly) tag may be deleted without warning. If you have any questions, please ask me on my talk page, or connect to our IRC chat channel. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 12:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC)